voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Kal'Karaduum
Kal'Karaduum is one of the few Iysk strongholds in New Voldrania. It is located south of Dawnguard, in Krolesk. No one knows when exactly it was founded, as even the earliest known writers, such as Jaylem Jarude mention it's existence. It is also led by two different ruling parties. Under the mountain a king rules, and above the mountain a council rules. A brief history The stronghold has long held a form of embargo on foreigners, and only Iysks or those whom inhabitants can vouch for, are let in. As such very few know of how the interior under-mountain looks. However, foreigners are allowed into the over-city, on top of the mountain. The rulers of the city have long kept a strange peace with Krolesk'Kans, as such Krolesk'Kans have rarely bothered the Iysks. An old song of Kal'Karaduum is occasionally sung within the longhalls of Dawnguard, it goes as follows; Over the great seas, Far into the wild sunset, An Isle of tales to be told, An Isle of treasures to be had, Ravines laiden with gold and gems, Caverns great and dungeons deep, Halls of stone, and merry drinking, Great treasures to be had, Great mines and shafts, Deep in Kal'Karaduum, Ale and treasures always flowing, Deep in Kal'Karaduum Oh Kal'Karaduum, So great in wealth ye be, Yet they come by night to steal thy riches from thee, Foul and cruel they are, Fouls of the deep, Demons of the darkness, Seeking to rob thee, Oh Kal'Karaduum Great are the dangers, greater the riches, Oh Kal'Karaduum, Caverns great, Dungeons deep, Oh, Kal'Karaduum, Ale always flowing, Over the seas so great, Kal'Karaduum May it stand a thousand years, Kal'Karaduum Dwarves The history of the Kal'Karaduum Iysks is an odd one at best. At one point, at an unknown time, the ancestors of the Iysks were exiled from the Old World. As to why is unknown. They stumbled across Krolesk and found the land ideal for their farming needs. They had created many farms, and sacred gloves. Krolesk became a very lush, prosperous farming community. Though the prosperity was short lived, as word of the prosperity reached the kingdom of Esgard. Shortly thereafter Jaylem Jarude set sail for Krolesk with half a dozen ships. The arrival of Jaylem Jarude was seen as amazing by the Iysk farmers. They showed him and the force he brought all of Krolesk. Showing them all the wonderful and beautiful farms and plant life. The Iysks and newly arrived humans had relative peace for a time. Then the humans left after many weeks of being in the company of the Iysks. The Iysks continued on, planting, growing, and living happy lives without concern for the world and political events. However several years later, Jaylem Jarude returned with a larger group of humans. Taking the northern lesser developed lands for himself and his men. To this the Iysks pronounced a curse upon the 'Jaurlians'. It's uncertain what the curse was though. As time passed, the Jarulians expanded their claims, eventually forcing the Iysks into the mountain which is now called Kal'Karaduum. The Iysks began mining, and found it a natural thing to do. Eventually creating great mines, deep in the unknown depths. Category:New Voldrania Category:Krolesk Category:Cities